The invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more specifically to squib connectors for automotive air bag applications.
Vehicle airbag systems typically include one or more airbag units mounted within the passenger compartment of the vehicle to protect the occupants in the event of an accident. In order to deploy the airbag, an airbag inflation initiator or squib is activated in response to a signal from a deceleration sensor. The conventional squib unit typically contains an explosive material, such as gun powder, that is detonated upon receipt of an electrical signal to cause the rapid release of high pressure gas to inflate the airbag. The squib is therefore typically part of the airbag unit. A squib electrical connector is normally mated to the airbag inflation initiator or squib in order to connect lead wires or other conductors leading from the sensor unit. The electrical connector system permits independent assembly of the airbag unit and the sensor as well as the remainder of the airbag system, and also permits subsequent connection and disconnection for service or repair.
A common form of squib connector has two pins which extend within the socket. An associated connector has two terminals which are in electrical contact with the pins when the connector is plugged into the socket. When the connector is removed from the socket, typically for servicing, a shorting clip or shunt is biased into electrical contact with the two pins to form an electrical connection therebetween to reduce the risk of misfiring, for example, by static electricity. The connector urges the shorting clip out of electrical contact with the pins when the connector is plugged into the socket.
The integrity of the wire connection to the squib connector must be maintained to ensure that the squib connector will fire when the deceleration sensor senses a sufficiently great deceleration and sends a signal to the squib connector. The squib connector is particularly subject to failure due to handling during manufacture of the vehicle and during replacement of a spent air bag assembly.
A need exists for a squib connector that latches positively to provide a high retention force while having a low mating force. A further need exists for a squib connector wherein the electrical short circuit feature on the mating connector cannot be deactivated until the connector is fully mated.